This invention relates to a passive sonar system which is designed for the detection and classification of surface targets and more particularly to a remote control beam steerer for steering the listening beam in order to determine target bearing.
Prior art methods of beam steering towed array require returning hydrophone lead pairs through the tow cable to the towing platform for processing. This results in a large cable diameter, weight and expense to accomodate the multiple conductors. Furthermore, multiplexing techniques are currently employed in beam steering most towed array systems, which require costly specialized cable and complex circuitry in addition to increased power supply demands. Consequently, it is desirable to have a remote control beam steering system wherein beam steering processing is accomplished in the array itself and thus reducing the array conductor and power requirements.